Conventional shower partitions such as disclosed in DE-OS No. 28 56 171 and DE-OS No. 33 06 419 comprise a plurality of door panels which are articulated at their respective adjacent vertical edges. An outer door panel is joined to a wall fixture. When closed, the door panels form a flush partition; they fold inside when opened. With a two-part sliding hinged door according to DE-GM No. 83 32 451, the door panels are also in flush alignment when closed. The same holds for collapsible doors as described in DE-AS No. 28 54 083 and DE-OS No. 30 08 826 which include special articulations and sealing elements.
In the erection of shower partitions, it may happen that the actual conditions on a site require a door articulation to be mounted to a certain side whereas it would be much better for later use if opening and closing in the opposite direction were possible. Frequently the needs of the user(s) cannot be properly taken into consideration. Therefore, a design would be welcomed that permits adaptation to various local conditions.